Bad Girls Good Guys
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: Annabel isn't as innocent as she leads others to believe... She's a real Bad Girl. During the day she's everyone's favorite 1st grade teacher, but at night... Let's just say people are surprised that she's only had two lovers. And then you have Dr. Reid... The innocent, naive, all around Good Guy that's forced to guard this Bad Girl when an Unsub appears... Spencer Reid/OC rated M
1. Chapter 1

I held my coffee and smiled down at my iPad, my neon splattered black purse hanging at the crook of my elbow as I double checked my plans for today's lessons. My black curls where pulled up into a high ponytail as my thin, black, rectangular rimmed, glasses rested on the bridge of my nose, while I took a sip of the warming liquid. Looking up, I smiled in the cooling weather, knowing it'd be great to start biking to the cozy little school.

Using my hip, I opened the door and took out my badge, using it to sign myself in as I smiled at the hall monitor. Though most people weren't that worried about a school full of 5-10 year olds getting shot up, we weren't going to take any chances. So at each entrance are a badge sign-in and a hall monitor, whom all carried around stun guns. Everyone, including parents/guardians and the students, had a badge. It was really to make sure everyone was kept safe, namely the children that entered the building. The hall monitor at my entrance smiled, nodding at me in greeting. I smiled back, giggling softly as I clipped my badge of my plaid shirt, quickly making my way to my class.

Most of the class was there already, putting away their jumpers and snacks into the little cubbies they each had. "Good morning, class!" I greeted them all with a warm smile, placing my purse in my chair as I set my coffee down on my desk; they all turned and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Miss Annabel!" they chimed. I counted and noticed I was three children short of twenty-five.

"Maggie won't be here, today, Miss Annabel," Mark, a charming and sweet tempered fair haired boy informed me. "She hasn't been feeling good this past weekend…"

"And what of Trevor and Matthew?" I asked, curious about the two troublesome redheaded twins. "Did any of you hear anything from them?"

"Trevor said their grandma was ill. Their Mommy and Daddy are taking them to visit her today." A sweet Native American girl named Annie said, playing with a strand of her dark silky straight hair. I hummed softly, fixing my glasses that were perched on top of my nose.

"Well, seeing as we are missing three of our friends, how about for today's art project we all make 'Get Well' cards for them?" I suggested, smiling softly as all the children cheered happily. I changed the lesson for art, putting it off for another day, before getting started. The children all sat down at their assigned table, pulling out draft books and pencils for notes. "Okay, well let us get started on today's lesson, shall we?" I started up the projector that synced with my iPad, allowing me to show their weekend homework. "Let's go over this weekend's homework. And once our friends are back, we'll make sure to catch them up to speed."

The class nodded, waiting for me to begin with their vocab words.

•**BAU; Reid's Point of View•**

It was Monday, and most of us were sitting in the bullpen, finishing paper work. Well, I was. Morgan kept throwing paper wads at my head. Sighing, I just continued to work. "Conference room." Hotch stated from the catwalk, quickly disappearing into said room. JJ, Prentiss, Morgan, Garcia, and Rossi all met Hotch in the room, along with myself, as we quickly took our seat.

"There's a small little town in Ohio where women, fitting the same victimology, have been rapped and murdered." Stated Hotch, nodding to Garcia to pick up where he left off.

"They all happen to be young women, between the ages of 23-26, school teachers, and all happen to be from Finland. Another thing is that they all look similar." Garcia explained, handing out photos of four women when they were alive. Each where beautiful, in that exotic way, with fair ivory skin, loose black curls, and stunning blue eyes.

"There must be something else, baby girl…" Morgan inquired.

"Are they all from the same area?" asked Rossi, jotting notes down.

"Yes and here's the biggest bit of information. There's only one more woman in that area that fits the other victims to a T…" the tech analyst handed out a picture of the, supposed, next victim. Unlike the other four, this one seems to be taken from her Facebook or something of the like. She was wearing mismatched converse high tops, a bright orange tank-top, dark acid washed blue jeans that had rips in the knees, black fingerless gloves, a knitted black beanie, and a black pea coat. In the image, she was crouching in the brightly colored leaves that said it was fall, smiling up at whoever was taking the picture. "And that's where the similarities stop."

"Is there anything else?" Prentiss asked, looking at all five photos side by side.

"No. There was nothing else I could find. Only difference between the last woman and the four victims is that she's a brilliant 1st grade teacher. And by brilliant, I mean Reid brilliant. She has been a subject of studies for school teachers dealing with mentally challenged kids, even those with a learning disability." I looked up, startled that someone would be mentioned on being on level with me. "She is probably one of the only few school teachers that are able to bring normal and challenged children into one class and have them work together. It has been reported that she has quite a success rate with children that have a high rate of failing, and/or repeating a grade."

I wet my lips slightly, sitting up a bit straighter as I closed the file I held. "Uh, when did she start teaching?"

"It says, and I'm only guessing here because it's written in Finnish, that she started as an Assistant Teacher at eighteen."

"Think it might be a former student? She couldn't have only taught just children…" JJ suggested, speaking her thoughts.

"We'll disgust it on the flight over there. We're leaving in twenty." Informed Hotch, leaving the room to get ready to leave. The rest of us did the same. Soon, we were all in the jet, heading to Ohio.

•**Annabel's Point of View•**

The children and I were sitting at the large arts and crafts table, making the little gifts for the three absent children. "Mark, Annie, do you know anything that Maggie and the twins would like to see?" I asked, looking at the children.

"Well, before Maggie got sick she kept on talking about this short story dealing with a raven." Mark stated, looking up at me with his baby blue eyes. My own blue orbs widened in wonder as I started chewing on my lip. I had an idea of what story he was talking about. But that wasn't the type of story a child would read. Let alone understand and find interesting.

"_Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore'_…" I mumbled, resting one of my knuckles against my chin.

"Yeah! That's it!" Mark cheered, clapping his hands happily. I giggled at his enthusiasm, getting up from the table and grabbing a book. I sat it down in the centre of the cozy round table, flipping the pages of brightly colored birds.

"That, my lovely children, is a raven." I stated, tapping a black nail on the beautiful ebony bird. "Ravens are really smart birds, and are known for figuring out just about everything, such as picking locks and opening cages. Never underestimate a raven." I informed them. The class eagerly absorbed the little bit of information I gave them. "Annie, do you know anything about Trevor and Matthew's grandmother? Like favorite flowers or anything?"

The young Native American girl nodded, grinning up at me. "Yes! They said she loved lilies. But because she hasn't been feeling well, she hasn't been able to visit her shop." I grabbed another book before looking out the window to the school garden, an idea coming to me at the sight of the flowers. I tuck the book under my arm and clipped my badge to my shirt once more.

The children seen this and looked up at me, wondering what I was doing. "Class, get your badges and your jumpers on, we're going outside for a little hunt." They stood, going to their cubbies and pulled on their jumpers, sliding on their badges that were hooked to chains that hung from their necks. "Single file, children, and remember; other classes are taking place. So please use your indoor voices."

"Yes Miss Annabel…" chorused together. I took the lead, leading the children through the halls and out to the gardens. The kids smiled and giggled, enjoying the fading warmth and the floral smell from the gardens. "Miss Annabel, what do lilies look like?" my class asked. I opened the book and shown them the different types of lilies.

"Before picking flowers, make sure to double check with me that it is a lily. Also beware of thorns." They nodded and left in pairs, checking in every once in awhile with me on if it was a lily or not. As I stood in a small clearing in the garden, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Because of nerves, I started rubbing my arms, as if to get away from a chill.

"Miss Annabel, are you okay?" Martin, a small Asian boy that was missing three teeth, asked. He was one of the children that had an LD, and from what I've seen, I could guess it was probably ADD. I just smiled softly, patting his head. But still, that feeling would not leave me. I turned my head, looking around from the corner of my eyes. Nothing stood out, but the feeling would not leave. Martin stood closer to me, his shoulder squared as he fixed his tapped glasses. "Miss Annabel, are you getting a creepy feeling?" he asked, looking up at me. "Like that feeling you get when you're in a house full of mirrors with another person?" I chewed on my lower lip as my eyes shifted down.

"It's probably nothing, Martin. You shouldn't worry." I looked down at my watch that was strapped to my left, upturned, wrist. "Okay class! Let's get back inside! We have twenty minutes left before lunch." They quickly came over and I did a head count before heading to the doors, holding them open as the children used their badges and waving at the hall monitor, before waiting for me. Soon we were back in the classroom, finishing up the cards.

"Miss Annabel, Miss Annabel! Look! Does this look okay?" asked a bubbly little brunette that had her thin waves into two long pigtails. It was her card for Maggie. On the front was a well drawn raven. I opened it up to see a tree void of all leaves that spelled out 'Get well soon'. Before I could comment, was there a knock on my classroom door.

"I'll get it." Marti stated, opening the door. It was the principle and a talk African American man wearing a guest badge. Behind them was Mr. Andrews, one of the few subs that I trusted with the education of my class.

"You guys clean up and get the table clean, put away the supplies, and put your finished cards into the in-basket. Once that's done you can start eating your lunches. I'll be back, but until then be kind to Mr. Andrews, he's in charge until then…" I got up and quickly grabbed my things. "Remember, kids, behave for him…" they giggled and nodded, cleaning up and putting their cards in the correct basket. "Mr. Andrews…" I greeted, nodding at him.

"Miss Annabel, no need to worry, I'll make sure to follow whatever you have planned for them…" he smiled. Smiling softly, handing him a paper copy of today's lesson plan that I always have on me. Exiting the room, I adjusted my glasses.

"Yes, Mrs. Cruz?" I asked, my Finnish accent clearly coming through. She said nothing and walked away, leaving me alone with the unknown man. Shaking my head, I removed my scrunchy and placed it into my pocket. "I'm guessing I am to leave with you?" I inquired softly, running my fingers through my loose curls.

"Yes, this way Miss Annabel…" he placed a large hand on the small of my back, leading me out to the parking lot to a black SUV.

"If you have something to say, then, by all means, say it." I told him, not enjoying this odd silence that thickened the air between us.

"You seem to have a very loving class, even though it is so early in the new school year."

I nodded. "Unlike most teachers, I have an actual emotional connection with my students, often referring to them as my children. And if they have a birthday or something, I go out of my way to make something for them that can be shared amongst their peers. And I care about their education." Again, I adjusted my glasses as we both got in. I got out my iPad and started using it to grade papers.

"If I had you as my teacher when I was a kid, I'd've enjoyed school a lot more." The charming man stated, smirking.

Giggling, I locked the device and smiled at him. "Oh really, now? Sadly you are a little out of my teaching range…"

"Oh, but I'm not out of rage for _that _kind of teaching…" he countered suggestively. I continued to giggle, covering my mouth. This continued for a bit until we got to the police station. Morgan, as I found out, opened my door and held his hand out to help me down. Again, he placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me inside. "Guys, I got Miss Annabel…" a group of unknown adults came over to me.

"Do you have a maiden name to go with that, Miss Annabel?" asked a slender black haired woman, shaking my hand.

"Yes, but I rather enjoy going by my first name. But if you must know, it's Lee."

"Annabel Lee? As in Edgar Allan Poe's poem?" inquired a tall and lanky man with wavy light brown hair. I had to bite down on the inside of my lower lip to keep from giggling. He was very handsome, in that nerdy, dorky way. He could pass as a teacher's assistant if it wasn't for the gun and badge.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Um… no. It's just a-a-a very American name… Did you have it changed when you came here?"

This caused me to giggle more. "Oh, I'm sorry… It's just… My father is American. He's from North Michigan, a place that is known to have been called a Second Finland because most Finnish people move there. My mother was born in Helsinki, though…" I told them. "And, to clear up any confusion, my parents love Poe's work. So they gave me the name of one of his poems…"


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Girls Good Guys: 2

I sat down in the conference room, looking mildly confused. "Can someone explain what this is all about? I do have a class to be teaching, you know?" I brought my left knee up and rested my chin on it, retying my AC/DC converse that I had on.

"We don't want to keep you longer than needed, Miss Annabel." The man, the one called Hotch, stated simply.

"We have a few questions for you, is all." The older man, Rossi, stated with a small grin. Four pictures of young women, whom were clearly dead, were placed down on the polish table in front of me. I picked each one up and looked at them, finding it eerie how much we all looked alike. The last girl's picture struck my interest. Picking up the photo of her corpse, I stared at her face long and hard, studying it for anything familiar. Gnawing on my lower lip, I took notice of the rose colored blemish that was under her right eye. It looked like someone tried wiping away tears, leaving the mark behind.

"I know this woman…" I whispered softly. "Not personally, of course. We met two years ago while I was on holiday, back in Finland."

"Where did you two meet?" Rossi asked, jotting down notes.

"At a small concert for the Finnish band, The 69 Eyes. We both had VIP passes, allowing us to hang with the band at one of the local bars." I explained, smiling slightly at remembering Jyrki and the others. I stood and arranged the photos, placing the woman with the rose colored blemish on the left.

"Care to explain?" Rossi asked.

"Like what, exactly? Can a young woman, such as myself, not enjoy a concert and hang around a group of handsome rockstars? Even without that little fact that I am a grade school teacher." I stated coolly, not enjoying the little prod. The next woman had her eyes set farther apart than my own, next had a scar on her chest, and the last woman had a slightly larger mouth. "Or are you questioning how I am able to afford those passes?" I kept studying their faces, looking for something, anything, to help.

"How are you?" quipped Hotch, looking down at me.

Quirking a slender black eyebrow at him, I stood straight once more. "Oh, I'm _sorry _that my finances are in question. If you _must _know, I'm the cousin of the singer; Jyrki. Unlike most famous families, we like to keep our relations private. Only time we get to meet is holidays when I return to Finland." I stated, narrowing my icy blue eyes.

"Damn, kitten has got some sharp claws…" Morgan whispered. I could hear the amusement in his voice. "Well, sweetheart, you are the last person being targeted by this Unsub, and we're going to need to know if you have any enemies or anything…"

Gnawing on my lip, I stared at the photos. "Answer me this, Agent Morgan, were these women sexually assaulted in any way?" I asked. Turning to face him, he nodded. "And I'm the last woman in this area that looks anything like the four dead women." It was more of a statement than a question, but he nodded anyways. I felt a shiver go up my spine, making me rub my arms to return a little bit of the warmth I lost. "I… I don't think these women were chosen at random… or that I'm really in harm's way…"

"And how do you know that?" inquired the charming scrawny man. I have yet to find out his name.

"From this…" I stated, tapping the point of my finger ring bellow the pictures. "From what I can see, we all look strikingly alike, if it wasn't for the subtle differences…" I held up the first picture. "Her rose colored blemish," the next, "her eyes are set farther apart than my own," another, "she clearly has a scar on her chest," and the very last one, "and this woman has more of a large mouth than I do." I leaned against the polished table and crossed my arms. "From what I can make out in the pictures alone, your Unsub was probably very angry when he found out he didn't have the right woman, causing him to kill them in his fit of rage. The paper has stated the bodies were carelessly discarded, like common trash, hinting even more at his aggression of not getting what he wanted. This also suggests the Unsub of yours isn't all that bright, his immaturity shining through his actions…"

"How did you come up with this?" wondered Rossi, smiling softly.

"I have an IQ of 180 and happen to be a grade school teacher. Watching how people, mainly children, react to each and everything is kind of in the job description. I'm a behavioral analyst for the children I work with. It makes it easier to tell who is either mentally or emotionally _inadequate_." I stated, choosing my words wisely. "Sit me in a room with any of you for an hour, I could probably tell you how you were raised just by how you currently act." My iPad started buzzing, making me frown slightly in confusion as I checked on it. Reading the message, I dropped the device back down on the table, my now free hands rubbing up and down my arms to find a small bit of warmth. The scrawny young man picked it up, looking at the new message I got.

Attached to it were quite a few photos of myself, showing me with my class, at my home, shopping, swimming in my indoor pool, a profile view of my left half of my body in a state of undress, and a few from earlier today when the class and I were in the garden. He quickly whipped out his cell and called someone. "Hey, Garcia, think you can track an email that was just recently sent to Miss Annabel's iPad?" he asked, handing the device with Morgan as Prentiss, the woman in black, came and placed her warm hands on my forearms.

"You'll be fine, we'll protect you from this guy…" she crooned softly.

"I don't care about my well-being!" I stated coldly, glaring at my iPad. I pushed her hands off me and grabbed my purse, making a b-line for the exit. "I will **not **be scared off by some immature _child_ playing an adult game! If you will excuse me, I have a class to be teaching."

"Miss, it'd be best if one of us is with you 24/7 until this Unsub is caught." Agent Hotchner stated, stopping me with a hold of my upper arm. "If you'd like, you can even choose." He added softly.

"And we're going to need your contact information…" the charming young man with light brown waves stated.

I took a deep breath through my nose, slowly exhaling through my mouth as I turned and faced them. In his hands was my iPad. After all this, I am tossing that in the nearest bin and buying a brand new one. "You already have both my numbers and my home address…" the tiny tilt of his head combined with that confused look made me blush slightly. He was just so cute and adorable. "Check your wallet…" I hinted, smirking slightly as he patted at his waist, pulling out the leather holder and opening it, pulling out an unknown folded piece of paper.

"Whoa, never seen anyone use that trick on pretty boy instead." Morgan teased, watching as the Caucasian male unfolded the paper, quickly reading the numbers and address before tucking it away. I watched as his slender fingers fumbled with his wallet, trying to shove it back into his pocket.

"It's my choice, correct?" I asked, looking Hotch directly in the eyes. He nodded once, letting my arm go. "Fine. You." I pointed at the flustered man with my finger ring.

"M-M-Me?!" he squeaked, eyes widening in shock.

Giggling, I nodded slowly. "Yes, you. Not to be rude, but you are the only one who could pass off as being a teacher's assistant."

He shot a look over at Morgan, whom was grinning brightly at him. "It's settled then. Reid, you shall be guarding Miss Annabel until we catch this guy." Rossi stated. Hotch nodded, leaving no room for argument. I silently giggled at his flustered look. Reid sighed in defeat as he placed an arm behind my shoulders, making sure not to touch me as we both left the building and got into the SUV.

"Where to, Miss Annabel?" he asked once we were buckled in.

"Please, just Annabel. Formalities amongst two people the same age makes me feel uncomfortable…" I stated.

I could hear him swallow heavily. "Oh, uh… o-okay then, Annabel… Oh! Um… I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." He quickly stumbled out, getting a little tongue tied.

"Fine, in front of the children I will address you as Dr. Reid, and this is the only time you may address my as Miss Annabel, but once classes are done, all formalities are dropped." I stated, moving my hands up and down my arms.

"O-Okay, M-Mi— uh… Annabel…" he stumbled, pulling into the parking lot of the school I worked at. We both got out and quickly made our way into the building. Spencer had placed his gun and badge out of view, as to not alarm any of the kids. Before we entered, I stopped and looked around. "I-Is there something wrong, Annabel?" Spencer asked, worried as I moved a little closer to him for some warmth. That unnerving chill ran up and down my spine. Shaking my head, I just grabbed his large hand with my smaller one, pulling him inside and showing the hall monitor my badge.

"Can we get Dr. Reid a guessed badge?" I asked, gesturing to the curious doctor as he looked around the entrance hall. The monitor I was talking to nodded, handing me a guest badge which I calmly clipped to Spencer's leather strap. Looking up, I took notice of his pink cheeks. Giggling, I wrapped my slender fingers around the strap of his bang, tugging on until he followed after me. We walked down the hallways, making our way to my class.

Not even knocking I entered the room, smiling as the children turned and looked at me. "Miss Annabel!" they shouted, running and hugging my legs and hips.

"Hello, children. Were you well behaved for Mr. Andrews?" I asked, looking at the sub who only smiled, nodding his head. "Thank you, Mr. Andrews." I nodded, smiling.

"It's nothing, Miss Annabel. Until the next time, I bid you ado…" and he left. Now all the kids had their large eyes on our guest, wondering who he was. The young doctor's face flushed as he started rocking on his heels.

"Are you a giant?" Mark asked, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"G-Giant?" stuttered Spencer, his own hazel orbs widening in confusion.

"Yeah! You're taller than Miss Annabel. And she's pretty tall. So are you a giant?" Mark continued with a grin.

"W-Well… I-I-I…" he continued, blushing even darker as he started licking his lips.

"You do know licking your lips only cause them to dry out faster, right?" I asked, smirking at his blushing face. I got down to the children's level and smiled at them. "Class, I like you to meet my assistant. He'll be helping me out for awhile, so treat him with as much respect as you do me, okay?" they nodded, looking between both of us.

Marti grinned deviously as he leaned over and whispered into Devin's ear. "Bet you he's actually Miss Annabel's boyfriend…" he snickered, making Devin chuckle as well. Out of the corner of my eye did Spencer's face turn red as he looked at me, his eyes widening to the point that they looked like they were going to pop out. I decided to ignore this and checked the kids' progress for the day.

"Ah, seems we're right on schedule. Class, take your seats now and pull out your math books." I stated, standing in front of the white board with the awkward Dr. Reid. The students listened and did as told. "Dr. Reid, think you can lead the class in their multiplication? We're doing 2x2, 2x3, 2x4, and so on." I asked, knocking my hip against his.

He licked his lips again, nodding quickly. The movement caused his golden brown waves to bounce and fall in his face. Spencer pushed the offending locks back behind his ear. "Okay, wh-who can tell me 2x12?" he asked, looking at the students as he wrote the equation up on the board with black marker. Jasmine raised her hand timidly.

"Yes Jasmine?" I called, knowing the young doctor wouldn't know her name.

"I-It's 24, right?" she asked, lowering her tan hand.

"Correct." Spencer stated with an adorably awkward grin. This caused a small blush to tint my skin a very light pink. "Do you know why?" he asked, watching as she shook her head, causing her long braid to sway across her back.

"Think of multiplication by 2's a lot like adding the number twice." I explained, taking a blue marker and writing 12+12 on the board. "1+1=2, correct?" the class nodded as I wrote the two off to the side. "2+2=4, yes?" again, they nodded in approval. "Okay, so here's the real tricky part. To remember which is in the tens place and which is in the zeros place." I stated, rewriting the 1+1 to 10+10. "It's not that tricky when you are only dealing with two digit numbers, but it gets harder along the way. Such as 300x295…"

"It's 88,500…" Spencer answered. This caused the class to start whispering to each other in awe. Shaking my head, I couldn't help but smile and giggle as we continued with the lesson, every now and then we had to pause do to the kind doctor's rambling on any type of statistics. The children found it amusing and knowledgeable.

•**Reid's Point of View•**

As Annabel continued teaching her class, I couldn't help but notice how bright her eyes were while she talked and explained things to them, taking time to help each one individually. I noticed one of the kids, a scrawny Asian, Vietnamese if I had to guess, boy with tapped glasses was easily distracted during the whole lesson.

"Martin, are you having any problems understanding?" Annabel asked softly, her accent making her voice sound more soothing. She had crouched down next to him, as to be level with the child. "You know if you are struggling that you shouldn't be afraid to ask for help." He adjusted his tapped glasses, trying not to look up at her. This caused the young Finnish woman to frown slightly. "Have you been taking your medication, sweetie?" she asked, tilting her head. Martin shook his head, making his teacher hum softly in thought. "Well, Martin, what helps you stay focused when your ADD acts up?" that explains what was wrong.

"Pictures…" he mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

"Oh? Is that all? Then let us try this, instead…" she took out a pencil and started doodling. "Remember, this is all review for next week's test, so you have plenty of time to study and get help," Annabel informed him. "Okay, say we have 10 apples, and three other people have 10 apples, so that's a total of four people." She drew four people with a basket full of apples in front of them. "So we know each basket has ten apples," she wrote a 10 on each basket, "and that there are four people," she wrote 10x4 off to the side. "So how many apples do they all have together?" She watched as he struggled to figure it out. "Martin, what's 1x4?"

"It's 4."

"Correct, now what's 0 times nothing?"

"Zero." He stated.

"Correct again!" she had drawn an arrow from the 1 in the 10 to the 4 and the 0 to the empty spot next to the 4. "And what do you get when you combined those two numbers?"

"Forty!"

"Yes! Correct. You got it." Annabel gave him a high-five. "With that in mind, think you can do the rest on your own?" she had inquired, watching him nod with a smile. She smiled and ruffled his black hair, stood up and straightened out her clothes as she looked at her watch. "Oh dear, class!" the student paused what they are doing. "I know learning is fun and all, but it seems our time is coming to a close…" the whole classed moaned, apparently not enjoying the fact of having to go home. "Now none of that, my dears. The work sheet is homework along with your vocabulary words, I'd like to see both at least attempted by start of class tomorrow, okay?" They nodded. "And it's Marti's birthday tomorrow! So you all know what that means, right?" The class nodded their heads happily, grinning ear to ear. "Now pack up and get ready, the bell is about to ring…"


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Girls Good Guys: 3

I smiled, waving bye to my students as their parents came and grabbed them from the room. As soon as they were gone, I started packing my things, making sure I placed any loose items away, mainly books from earlier. It didn't take me long, and soon we were exiting the building and I got into my car, much to Spencer's chagrin. But I wasn't about to leave my car at the school.

•**Reid's Point of View•**

Much to my annoyance, Annabel had driven herself home in her car, refusing to leave the vehicle at the school. But she had accepted that I'd drive from now on, instead. I parked the bureau's SUV behind her silver 1966 Chevy Nova. Stumbling out, I quickly got out of the SUV and looked around, making sure there was nothing out of the norm. I could see Annabel roll her eyes, a small smile touching her lips, as her slender fingers wrapped around my tie. "Ah!" I yelled out, surprised as she tugged on it and leading me inside her home. My eyes widen as she yanked down on it, making my face get closer to hers.

"Make yourself at home, Spencer…" she giggled, letting go of the fabric before locking the front door. Swallowing hard, I watched as she walked away. Her shapely hips moving to and fro with her walk. I continued to lick my lips, feeling my body tense as I explored the house, checking each room. One of the doors led to a private library. "Care to join me, Spencer?" I heard a soft Finnish accent ask from behind me. I turned around, my face going red as I looked down at the smaller pale woman. Pressing my back against the wall, I tried looking anywhere but at her. I couldn't help but feel as if I was staring at her in her undergarments instead of the baby blue bikini she had on.

"A-ah… Uh… Don't you t-th-think this is a-a little in-inappropriate, Mi- Annabel?" I asked, quickly becoming tongue tied. She just shrugged, turned on her heel, and walked away again. My shoulders slump down as I followed, being led into the room that housed her indoor pool. Annabel had set her towel, which was a Rolling Stones beach towel, down on a small table along with her glasses.

•**Annabel's Point of View•**

I patted my way over to the steps and slowly walked in, feeling the warm pool water sooth my body as it lapped at my skin. A happy sigh escaped my lips, swimming forward in enjoyment. "Spencer, why don't you join me? There's swim trunks in the spare room down the hall," resting my crossed arms on the edge, I looked up at the flushed face of the young doctor. He didn't say anything as another chill ran down my spine. I resisted the urge to shudder as I swam backwards with a breast stroke, allowing me to look out the glass wall. Going under, I couldn't help but think of a way to annoy my personal stalker.

Popping back up, I noticed Spencer at the edge, standing and watching me. "You really should think of getting a guard dog of some kind." He stated, his eyebrows knitting together as he crouched at the edge, allowing his tie to hang. I got an idea and swam over to him.

"And what breed do you suggest, hmm?" I asked, pulling myself closer to him. In his stunned silence, I grabbed his tie and pulled him in with me. I only heard a yelp before it became spitting and sputtering from him. I couldn't help but giggling at him as I swam over, pushing his wet hair back from his charming face, feeling how smooth his skin was; even with the slight stubble dusting his strong jaw.

"What was that for?!" he whined, going to the more shallow end and placing his badge and gun on the tile floor. By now the water was under my bust line. Spencer's now darker golden brown waves fell back into his face. Laughing, I ran my fingers through the wet strands, pushing it behind his ears.

"You know you have beautiful hazel eyes?" I asked, looking up at him, my fingers still tangled into his wet locks. Pulling Spencer down slightly, I brushed my lips against his, almost to the point that our lips hardly touched. My hands fell to shoulders as Spencer placer his on the back of my neck, bringing out lips together in a more full kiss. I moaned softly against his soft lips as we moved into deeper water, my back being pressed against the wall. My short, black painted, nails dug into the fabric of his soaked shirt as we continued to kiss. The friction it caused set my whole body aflame just as Spencer pulled back, resting his forehead against mine. Our noses touched, making me bit my lip softly, feeling how kiss swollen they were.

"Uh… we-we should get out…" he stated. I nodded as he grabbed my waist in his large hands, lifting me up and setting me on the edge of the indoor pool. I stood and made sure that my bikini was set straight. "Y-You, you have a tattoo…" he stated in awe, looking at the Japanese cherry tree that went from my right hip, up my right side, all the way up to under my right breast. The pink and white cherry blossoms extended a little over onto my front ribs and my back.

"I'm surprised you just noticed, Dr. Reid," I smirked, going over to my towel and wrapping it around me, removing my top and bottoms without exposing anything. "But if you want to find the others, you'd have to work for them…" I crooned suggestively, looking over at my shoulder at him still in the pool. Spencer's mouth was hung open as he stared at me. "You're going to catch a cold if you stay in that pool." I reminded him, leaving the pool area and going to the guest room, looking through the dresser for clothes that Spencer could wear. Checking the sizes, I realized they were Ville's. "I swear, it seems as if those boys leave their clothes here just so they know they'll have someone to do their wash…" I chuckled, shaking my head. Spencer came in, seemingly having found the towels and was working on drying off his hair. I grabbed a plain black singlet and loose red pajama pants and handed them over. "The bathroom is through that door," I pointed to the door on the far left wall.

"You don't have to…" he mumbled, blushing.

Shrugging, I waved him off. "It's nothing. You're risking your life for me so it's the least I can do…" I stated as if it was nothing. "Plus, you're really cute." Adding that, I kissed his cheek before leaving the room to go into mine. I closed the door, but not all the way, before closing the blinds so nobody could look in. I threw my towel and swimsuit into the hamper, quickly jumping into the shower and washing off the chlorine from the pool water. I took my time, enjoying the pounding droplets that hit my ivory skin. Humming softly, I savored the floral smell of orchids while finishing up with my hair.

Soon I was out and drying off, running the soft white towel over my legs. Standing up, I left the room with the fluffy white fabric hanging from my neck as I started getting dressed. I pulled on a clean pair of red cotton panties before a pair of black short shorts. Going to my closet, I started drying my long black hair as the door to my room opened. Out of the corner of my blue eyes did I spy a red faced Spencer holding my glasses in the hand that was on the door frame, the other still grasping the knob. His jaw locked as his eyes widen. I just rolled my eyes, threw my used towel at his face, and pulled on a red plaid shirt, double checking that my curved barbell was still going through my navel. I placed in my earrings, my necklace, a casket ring because I have issues without sleeping in a little bit of jewelry, and applied a little lip gloss. With that done, I buttoned the shirt up, leaving the top three undone as I rolled up the sleeves to above my elbows.

Spencer still stood in my doorway, holding my glasses with an unfocused look. Grabbing the spectacles, I placed them on. "Enjoy the little show?" I asked, smiling suggestively as I loosely wrapped my arms around his slender neck. The singlet and loose pajama pants looked good on him. He tried looking anywhere but at me, so I decided to let my hands slide down slowly from his shoulders, to his chest, and finally to his hips, making Spencer jump slightly. I smiled innocently up at him, storing away how his chest felt into the back of my mind, as I ducked under his arm and wet down the hallway. Just as I was about to enter the kitchen did my doorbell ring, causing me to knit my eyebrows in confusion as I answered the door. No one was there, except for a vase full of dark red roses.

I didn't like the fact that roses randomly appeared on my doorstep. "Spence… Can you come here?" I called over my shoulder as I kept looking at the roses. "I don't know about you, but I don't remember ordering any roses…" Moving out of the way, I allowed the young FBI agent pick up the flowers, quickly examining them.

"Let's get back inside," he said softly, closing the door and walking with me into the kitchen. He set the vase on the table and called someone, reading over the little card that came with it, as I walked away to start prepping dinner and a treat for the class tomorrow. I decided on making the jello first before anything else. Opening one of the top cabinets, I stood on the tips of my toes and pulled out the mold I was going to use. "A member of my team will be here in a bit to collect the roses…" I heard Spencer say as his feet echoed off the wooden floor. Humming, I poured in the liquid into the brain mold. Spencer looked excited when he seen it.

"Seeing as Halloween is 31 days away, and Marti's birthday is on the 1st, I decided to make him and the rest of the class a yummy, fruity, jello brain." I informed him, putting plastic wrap over the opening before putting it in my large fridge. "I seem to like how you Americans celebrate All Saints Day, compared how we do in Finland." I stated, grinning. "It's less melancholy…"

"Yes, it seems more bright and festive unlike over in Europe." Spencer agreed. I wasn't sure what to make, so I decided on ordering a cheese pizza instead. There was a knock on the door and Spencer answered it.

"Whoa! Where'd you get the outfit pretty boy?" I heard Morgan's joyful and teasing voice echo throughout my home.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Morgan, get off me!" Spencer complained. I peaked from behind the corner to see the larger man giving the young agent a noogie while keeping him in a loose headlock.

"Agent Morgan, what a pleasure…" I giggled, walking out from around the corner.

He gave a low whistle, eyeing me up and down. "Damn, really wish you were my teacher! You're one lucky dog, Reid…" again was the doctor attacked in that brotherly nature. He let Spencer go and came over and grabbed the roses. "Before I go, mind me asking where he got the clothes?" Morgan asked, looking right at me.

Smirking, I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail. "Unlike most girls, I don't _kiss_ and tell…" I giggled, putting emphasis when I said 'kiss'.

The smirk he wore was now directed at Spencer. "You do know Garcia will be greatly disappointed if I don't tell her this fair bit of gossip…" he stated, teasing Spencer.

"If I didn't know better, Agent Morgan, I'd say you're jealous…" I giggled, moving over and hugging Spencer around the waist. His face flushed as he looked down at me. My nostrils flared slightly, taking in his masculine aroma. I had to bite on my tongue to hold back the purr that threatened to escape my throat.

"A'ight, a'ight… I can see when I'm not wanted. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone while I'll go have this checked out…" Morgan stated, holding the flowers up as he walked out, the pizza delivery boy coming up the steps. Grabbing my wallet, I paid and tipped the young man as I took the box. I made sure to lock the door while walking back inside. I held the box open, eating a cheesy slice of pizza as I leaned back against the wall. Spencer took the box and set it down, grabbing a slice for himself.

"You should grow some facial hair, it'd look good on you…" Spencer froze, looking at me with a string of cheese still connecting to the slice he held. "I'm not joking, you'd look good with it… Giving you more of a rugged look, sort of like Johnny Depp in _Secret Windows_, though not as nearly as crazy." I stated, lightly kissing his jaw line. I finished eating, leaving a stunned Spencer next to my kitchen counter as I disappeared into my bedroom. "Oh, and if you want to make sure nothing happens to me, my door is open. So feel free to join me for the night if you wish…" I winked and got into bed, pulling my covers over my body as I snuggled down into my pillows and mattress.

* * *

**Annabel's outfit: www . polyvore swim_night_wear / set ? id=68275266**


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Girls Good Guys: 4

Rolling over, I turned my alarm off and stretched, moaning softly as I unbuttoned my shirt. Letting it hang open, I got out of bed and started getting dressed. I pulled on a strapless navy blue lace bra with matching panties, pulled on shredded white skinny jeans, pretty much the weirdest outfit for a teacher to wear. But I was never normal in the first place. I finished, shrugging on my Roar Ankh Button Front Shirt, adding a little bit of lip gloss and eyeliner. With that done, I grabbed a few notebooks that I had to use instead of my iPad, and placed my guitar in its case so I could take it with me. With a grin, I threw my hair up into a messy bun, leaving a few strands out to frame my face before placing on my hat, as I went into my kitchen to see Spencer sipping a cup of coffee.

"Sleep well?" I asked, making my own cup with cream and sugar. Spencer nodded, pushing a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Checking my pocket watch, I grabbed an apple and started munching on it as I got out the jello from the night before, placing it on a plate after removing the plastic wrap, keeping the mold in place as I started filling a bag with plastic sporks and tiny bowls. I finished my apple and threw the core way, leaning up into Spencer. His hazel eyes widened as he stared at me. I felt that all familiar chill going down my spine, alerting me to being watched. I pulled on his tie, softly kissing his lips. "Why so quiet, Dr. Reid?" I questioned softly, keeping our faces close.

"Ah… Oh… Um…" he kept on tripping over his own words, his pale flesh tinting pink. I kissed his softly once again before pulling away.

"If I were you, I'd eat something. We have a very busy day ahead of us." I stated, handing him a muffin. It was a banana nut muffin. He silently watched and ate the muffin, following me with his eyes as I went about making a fruit salad. Soon, even that was done and placed into a box with the brain. "Hm…" Tilting my head, I smiled faintly. "I guess it's a good thing that this crazy stalker wants me so much, otherwise I'd have problems taking all this into the school." I stated, while turning and facing the young Caucasian man. He looked down at the box and nodded, grabbing it and taking it to the black SUV. I grabbed my to-go cup of coffee, my bag with my files, along with my guitar. Shoving my keys and phone into my pocket, I left my house and locked the door, quickly placing the case in the back seat before getting in.

"Um… W-What's with the case?" Spencer asked, nodding back to my guitar.

"Ah, it's part of today's history lesson. Unlike most teachers who follow the same boring plan every year, though it is part of the curriculum. I decide to make it more… Fun." I stated. "Children cannot just _learn_ when everything is black and white. They need color to help make the lesson stick. If it's not interesting, the students forget." I shrugged. "It's easy to forget things that don't leave a big impact on your life, such as sights and smells. Without that vibrancy, the children just don't see it as anything worth knowing and remembering."

"Thinking of it in that way, it really does make more sense than how teachers are currently teaching their students." Spencer agreed, focusing on the road ahead of us. "If it wasn't for my eidetic memory, I probably would have struggled a lot in school…"

"In simplified terms, a photographic memory…" I suggested, placing my fingertips together. "Though, unlike with photographic memory, eidetic memory allows you to remember things in more clarity, pretty much placing you back into that moment of seeing it, allowing you to relive it. Downside of having an eidetic memory is that auditory remembrance is harder."

"I… Yes, you are correct, how did you know?" he sounded a little surprised.

Giggling, I looked at Spencer. "I would have that exact problem with my own eidetic memory if it wasn't for my mother and father." He looked confused as his eyebrows knitted together. "My parents would blindfold me and force me to do multiple things while they talked to me, having me parrot whatever they were saying back to them."

"Isn't that a little… extreme?" Spencer asked, pulling into the school parking lot.

I shook my slightly. "No, because my parents didn't have me do anything that I could get hurt doing, such as cooking or doing the dishes. We actually made it into a game. It was one of the few things they had me do in both English and Finnish. Mum would give me directions in Finnish for me to do; I'd repeat them in English while doing them, and vice-versa with my father." Sighing, I remembered how fun it was going through a maze without the use of my eyes to guide me. Spencer clipped his guest badge onto his shirt and got out; I followed and grabbed my bag and guitar case while he grabbed the box with the salad and jello. Soon we were entering the school, showing our badges, and were waved to my classroom. "Good morning, class!" I greeted cheerfully when I entered. "Ah, you can put that in the mini fridge." I stated, pointing at said machine.

"Morning, Miss Annabel!" they greeted back, equally cheerful.

"Welcome back, Trevor and Matthew, I hope your grandmother is feeling well?" I asked, looking at the identical redheaded twins. They simply nodded, their shaggy red hair flopping with their movements. "And speaking of your grandmother, the class decided to make get well cards for her." I went over to the basket and sorted through them, pulling out the cards for Mrs. Lillian Manson. "Here they are." The twins took them and split the pile in half, putting them in their backpacks.

"Thank you." They stated, their voices syncing into one as they hugged their friends.

"Matthew, do you know who is running your grandmother's shop?" I asked, looking at the youngest of the two. Unlike Trevor, Matthew took great interest in flowers and enjoyed helping the old woman care for hers.

"I think James is… but I don't remember," he shrugged, going to his desk.

Nodding, I stood up in front with Spencer. "Who's the giant, Miss Annabel?" Trevor piped up, looking bored with his head lying on his crossed arms.

Spencer's face turned a light shade of pink as I giggled. "Well, Trevor, this here is Dr. Reid. He's going to be helping me for a few days." I spoke while bringing up the worksheet from yesterday up on the board. "Dr. Reid, mind giving the twins the worksheet?" I asked, handing him two copies. He took them and placed one in front of Trevor and one in front of Matthew.

"How tall do ya think he is, Matt?" Trevor whispered, leaning across his desk.

"How tall are giants, Trev?" smiling Matthew looked back to the front.

"First, we're going to go over our vocabulary. After that, we will review the math worksheet. Matthew, Trevor, I want you two to copy the answers, but so you know I added a second worksheet like the first to yours for you to work on tonight. I would like to see it attempted by tomorrow morning." The two children groaned, placing their heads against the cool wooden desk top. "Now, none of that. Otherwise you both get no jello later."

"Jello?!" the both stated, sitting straight. I nodded. "Marti!" said brunette just smiled at them both, waving at them before looking forward.

"Class, if you are done, maybe we can start on vocabulary?" they nodded and got out their sheet and pencils. "First word, rhythm." Jade raised her hand first. I nodded to her, giving a copy of the list to Spencer.

"A pattern." She answered.

"Yes, a rhythm is a pattern. Any personal definition?" Jack raised his hand. "Yes Jack."

"Isn't it something found in music?" he questioned. I decided to take out my guitar and put it on, holding the pick ready.

"Mostly a rhythm is linked with music. But it is a pattern, also known as a beat. Your heart has a rhythm. It is the body's metronome." I stated, lacing my fingers together and making a heartbeat sound with the heel of my hands. "Different things can affect this beat." I stopped and held onto my guitar, getting ready to strum. Spencer had taken to leaning against my desk and watching. "If you are calm, the beat is slow and relaxing," with that said, I started playing a calming tune. "If you are out playing and having fun, it becomes fast and sometimes irregular." I picked up and started playing faster, watching as they jotted down notes. "In music, what instrument holds the beat?" I asked, looking over as Martin slowly, and timidly raised his hand. "Go ahead Martin."

"The drums. They keep the beat for the others."

"Correct. Just like the heart keeps the beat for your body."

"Um, what is the definition for 'power'?" Spencer asked, moving on to the next word.

"Tanner."

"Wouldn't electricity be a power?" the auburn haired boy asked, blinking his green eyes owlishly. I turned the projector off as the young agent grabbed a marker.

"Yes, in a way it is." He explained. "But there are multiple different definitions for a word like 'power'. Electricity and energy in general, is probably the most common way to define 'power'. Power can be used to describe someone's talents and/or skill. For example, Miss Annabel has wonderful teaching powers." I couldn't stop the blush that consumed my skin from the complement. "But power can also be used in mathematical equations, such as finding the measure of rate of doing work or transferring energy, usually expressed in terms of wattage or horsepower. The symbol it takes is just the letter 'P'. It can also be a shorthand, if you will, that is the number of times a quantity is to be successively multiplied by itself, usually written as a small number to the right of and above the quantity." Spencer explained, showing what he's talking about on the board.

"Another form of power is strength and dominance. One who can easily influence or control people. Also known as authority figures, such as police officers, fire fighters, the President, and even your own parents until you are eighteen years old." I added, smiling at them. "If you're having problems and one of them is around, then ask them for help."

"Like tying your shoe?" Timothy asked, looking confused.

Spencer and I laughed at this statement. "Yes, even tying your shoe if needed." I agreed.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy, and this here is the link to Annabel's outfit:**

www . polyvore cgi/ set?id=68512491

Just remove the spaces... add a forward slash before "cgi" and dotcom after polyvore


	5. Chapter 5

Bad Girls Good Guys: 5

As the hours passed, I stood in front of my class, reading from a text book. "Marti, are you playing with my tail?" I asked, stopping to look at the guilty child who had a hold on the fluffy fake tail that was clipped to my pants. He had let it go and I went back to reading as they took notes. It took us awhile, but finally we were done with the lesson. "With that done, and gym isn't for another ten minutes, who wants jello?" I asked, watching as hands shot up into the air. "Dr. Reid, mind helping me?"

"Uh, sure…" Spencer went and grabbed the tray from the mini-fridge, removing the mold slowly to show the class the jiggling gray mass. He smiled at the sight of it, making the brain wiggle.

"Ewe…" the class stated, laughing at how childish it was as they looked at the brain.

"Sweet! We're zombies!" Marti stated with a grin, bouncing around in his seat. "Let me eat your brain~" he said creepily, arms out as he reached for Amy right next to him. She squealed and ducked under his arms, laughing cheerfully.

"Settle down, settle down…" I chided them, grabbing a plastic knife and cutting into the gray jello, putting the slices into bowls. "Single file, line up and grab a bowl, Dr. Reid will give you a spork." Shuffling of chairs and feet was heard as they lined up, Marti in the front, towering over most of the class, as the grabbed a bowl and spork.

"Thank you."

"Dr. Reid?"

"Hm?" he looked at me as I handed him a chunk of the brain. "Oh! Thank you." Spencer smile taking a bite. I mimicked him, eating my own piece of brain, enjoying the fruity flavor. Once the brain was all gone, it was time to take the kids down to the gym, where they would then be led to lunch.

"Whoa…" Matthew and Trevor whispered in awe, walking into the gym with me, Spencer, and the other children. The windows were blacked out with black construction paper, and on the walls were about four black lights.

"Mr. Jackson, the students are here." A tall, well built blond haired man with lightly tanned skin entered, smiling brightly at me. "I'll see you guys after lunch." I bid them ado before taking Spencer with me. "Mind helping me grade papers?" I asked, taking him into my classroom and pulling out a few files that had ungraded papers.

"Sure, what are they on?"

"The ones we're grading happen to be their weekly journals. It's mostly correcting grammar, word usage, simple things like that."

"Ah, okay."

It took us about an hour to finish going through all the journals, even with our quick reading. I always tried to pace myself with the grading process, mainly because I had to constantly remind myself to simplify everything for the children. I raised my arms, arched my back, and moaned softly as I stretched. Taking off my button down, I placed it into my bag while rotating my shoulders. "Do you know a James Richardson?" Spencer asked, checking his phone.

"Yes, he's Mrs. Manson's delivery boy. According to Matthew, he's taking care of her shop until she's better." I informed him. "And he doesn't have a reason for killing those girls if I'm the main target. He would have already killed me if he was, and he knows I'm not a really big fan of roses."

"So that explains his prints on the vase…" mused Spencer, thinking aloud. I grabbed the fruit salad and brought it over, giving him a fork. I decided to start eating the salad, going after the grapes and melon. Spencer's phone then started to buzz. He stopped eating and checked the new text, quickly looking up at me. "The team might have another lead and they want me to bring you in right now."

Groaning, I pulled out my cell phone and called someone. "Hello? Yes, Mr. Anderson. I was wondering if you are busy today. No? Okay, well I was wondering if you could come in today? Something came up and I must leave, the kids are at lunch and the teaching plan is where it always is. Okay, thank you. Mmhm, I'll be back tomorrow. Goodbye." I hung up and grabbed my bag and the tray for the jello.

"I got this." Spencer said, gesturing to the unfinished fruit salad. I nodded and quickly followed him, locking the classroom up.

•**Reid's Point of View•**

It didn't take us long to make it back to the station, I placed my arm across her back, not touching her, as we walked in; going straight to the conference room. "We're here, guys…" I greeted the team, making them turn and look at us.

"Miss Annabel, good to see you again." Agent Rossi stated, smiling. She nodded back at him with a tiny smile.

"What can I do to help?" Annabel asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Do these look familiar?" asked Hotch, setting a set of pictures down in front of me. It looked like glamorized photos of corpses.

Groaning, the young teacher pinched the bridge of her nose. "How did I know those photos would bite me in the ass?" with that said, she took out a binder from her bag. "Just so you know, those images are _**not**_ easy to come by. One, there's an age restriction so no one under the age of 22 could buy them. Two, if you have a criminal history you could not buy them. And three, they sure _**are not**_ cheap…"

"Um… what?" came my confused voice as I picked up the photos. "Who poses corpses in such a fashion?" I asked, sounding puzzled beyond belief.

"Pretty boy, those aren't corpses."

"Are you sure Morgan? They really look like corpses…"

"Morgan's right, Spencer…" she spoke, rubbing her temples softly.

"How do you know?" I inquired, looking down at her slouched position.

"Easy, because that," she pointed at the supposed corpse that was wrapped in a white cotton sheet, head hanging over the side as the dead blue glazed eyes stared at whomever was looking at the image. "That is me."

"O-Oh…" I mumbled, face going red.

"It's known as corpse modeling. Where real live humans are painted and made up to look like corpses. The photographer, Jeremy Neilson, uses his photos to stress how real certain matters are even if he has to glamorize them." Annabel explained, peaking open her icy blue eyes. "I did it because I mainly needed money when I moved to America, not wanting to rely on a few famous friends I have here, and because I admire what he's trying to do."

"Garcia, our tech analysis, had these images emailed to your account that she was monitoring." Hotch's voice boomed as he rested his palms down on the table, giving her real stern look. "Now, what aren't you telling us?" he demanded.

"I'm _so sorry_ Agent Hotchner, but I don't live in the past. I'm for the here and now." Snapped Annabel, giving the senior FBI agent a pointed look. "Besides, I didn't even use my own last name, acted like I knew no English in front of anyone besides Jeremy, I was 19 and coated in makeup, prosthetics, and paint. Hard to make a positive ID with those factors taken into account." She crossed her legs and looked bored. "So if you're thinking of it being one of my 'fans', you can think otherwise."

"How can you be so sure?" Hotch demanded. For an answer she just pulled out her phone, pressed a button, and put it on speaker. After only three rings did someone answer.

"Why if it isn't my dear muse! How's the normal life, Bell? You know if you ever want to come back I'll be waiting." Came a light Irish accent.

"This isn't a personal call, Jeremy. I need information on a certain subject." Annabel's bored Finnish drawl was thick in the air. "I need the list, you know which one I'm talking about."

"Okay, my Nordic Goddess, anything else you need?"

A sly grin slowly spread its way across her lips. "Do you still have that one painting of me along with that huge picture?" she asked softly, her tone mischievous.

A low chuckle was heard over the phone. "Oh, my lovely Viking Goddess, I do! Want me to send them to Finland?"

"To be more exact, send them to my cousin Jyrki. I'll get yelled at for them later, but Jussi and the others will probably get the most of his anger unlike me."

"And that, my Icy Queen, is why you shall always be my favorite. Anything else you need?"

"The surveys that went with the list." Annabel stated. The sound of a computer's keyboard could be heard clearly.

"Done, talk to you later." There was a click, signaling the conversation was over. Derek's phone then started to ring.

"Talk to me, baby girl…" he answered. "Yea, got it. I'll tell Hotch and the others." He hung up, signaling his conversation with Garcia was done. "Garcia confirmed that none of the people who bought those images even live in the states. But according to a file, a buyer in Germany had his house broken into."

"Germany?" Annabel asked, looking interested.

"Yeah, that's what Garcia said, does it sound familiar or anything?"

"Yes, one of my former students, a Jonathan Klein, had went to Germany to visit family. Jon mentioned something about, in his words, not mine, a really creepy cousin who was obsessed with Nordic women. He told me his cousin had a nasty break up with a Swedish girl." Annabel was now biting the nail on her index finger.

"That could be the stressor right there!" Prentiss stated.

"Do you know his name?" JJ asked, grabbing her free hand.

"No. From what I know, he doesn't even live in Ohio. From what Jon told me, he didn't even know about his cousin until after the family reunion in Germany." Annabel switched to biting on her thumb nail. "And the only way that could be a stressor is because of us Finns hatred for the Swedes. I wish I could be of more help…"

"No, you've been of great help. Spence, I think you should take her home a give her time to rest." I nodded, understanding what JJ meant, and helped Annabel up and back into the car. All the way back to her house, she kept her head in her hands, sighing heavily while throwing her hat into her bag.

"I think this is finally sinking in…" she mumbled, sitting back up. "God, moments like this make me miss my parents."

Without thinking, I grabbed a hold of one of her hands, tracing circles on the back as I took notice at how soft her skin felt. "Well, when this is all over, maybe you can take time off work and go visit them?" I suggested.

"That's a nice thought, but I won't be able to visit them for a long time." She stated, a faint smile gracing her pale lips.

"What happened?" I asked, curious about what happened to her parents.

"They died. Car crash. I was eighteen and was working as an assistant teacher for a former professor when it happened…" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Annabel rubbing the back of her neck. "They hit a really nasty spot of road and just spiraled out of control during winter, and in Finland it gets really nasty in winter. It still hurts knowing that I can never sit down and talk to them face-to-face, have my father walk down aisle if I get married, I cannot have pathetic family arguments or anything, and just visit them with my own children." She sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" I couldn't even finish my sentence as her soft lips brushed against my jaw.

"Don't be… You didn't know, and now you do. I fought my demons years ago."

•**Annabel's Point of View•**

A few moments later and we were at my home. I got out and grabbed my bag, along with my guitar case, and went inside; grabbing the mail off the chair by the door as I looked through it. Setting the guitar case down, I kicked off my shoes and walked in. "Spencer, what do you want for dinner?" I called, still looking at the bills. Creaking was heard, so I looked up, gasping as someone wrapped an arm around my waist while placing a rag over my mouth and nose. My body became heavy, my eyes soon rolling into the back of my skull.

"Annabel!" was the last thing I heard before everything went black, my body falling towards the floor quickly.

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, took me awhile to type up... and please, please, give me some feedback..._**


	6. Chapter 6

Bad Girls Good Guys: 6

I groaned, moving my head to the side as I tried opening my eyes. "What the—?" groaning again, I tried bringing my arms down, only to find them chained above my head. "What the hell?!" came my scream as I tried pulling down, hearing the chains complain as I battered them together.

"A-Annabel, are you okay?" came a timid whisper to my left. I turned my head to face the direction.

"Spencer?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm chained to what I can only guess to be a bed, blindfolded, and cold due to the lack of clothing. If you want to know the truth, I feel like I'm in a very badly scripted porn film." I stated honestly, licking my lips. "Oh God… please tell me I'm not going to be taken advantage of." Sighing, I pulled on the chains again, not feeling them budge in the least bit. "Spencer, are you okay?"

I heard shuffling before he spoke. "A little beaten up, tied to this uncomfortable wooden chair, and he took my gun and badge." Spencer stated.

That's when we heard it, the shuffling of feet and the door opening and closing. "AH!" I shouted, tears lining my blinded eyes as the person ripped my head back by my hair.

The feeling of cold steal from a barrel of a gun pressed against my temple sent shivers down my spine. "So, Sleeping Beauty decides to finally wake up…" a low voice crooned cynically. The barrel of the gun was dragged from my temple down my jaw, slowly to my cleavage.

"Let her go!"

I felt them pull my hair again, but even harsher. Wincing, I yelped from the punishment my poor scalp had to go through.

"But then _he_ decides to show up on your doorstep, _taking you_ from me!" the man stated, growling angrily. "What is so **special** about _him_, anyways?" he continued, ignoring Spencer's pleas. "You didn't even accept my gift. I had those roses ordered and dropped off at your home, but _he_ made you give them away." The gun's barrel was jabbed hard into my chest, hard enough that I knew there would be a mark and a bruise. "Do you know how much time and effort I put in tracking you down?! How I had to remove those fakes that paraded around, trying to be you?" the tone of his voice dripped off his tongue, burning me like acid. The unknown man had let go of my hair, and I made the mistake of letting out a sigh of relief. A searing pain shot up the side of my face as a coppery taste entered my mouth. "Tonight was going to be our romantic night, but it seems that the plans have changed." He then left, slamming the door behind him.

"Annabel! Annabel, are you okay?" I heard Spencer ask. Spitting some blood out, I whimpered silently. "Dammit." he swore. Grabbing the chain, I tried pulling myself closer, feeling around in my hair for a bobby pin while being a careful of the tender spot from earlier abuse.

Running my tongue over the split in my lip, I felt around for the lock and stuck the bobby pin in, wiggling it around while twisting. "Come on… Work for me…" This continued for a few minutes before a click was heard. I yanked my hand free and turned on my stomach. "Thank God for bobby pins getting lost in my hair…" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I hear something…" Spencer stated quickly. Cursing, I locked my arm back into the handcuffs and flipped back onto my back, hiding the bobby pin in my fist. The door opened and then closed.

"I hope you are both enjoying yourselves…" came the voice from earlier. My body tightened and spasm slightly as a leather strap came down hard on my stomach. Fire spread from my abdomen and out like a sonar.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Had I been screaming? I inquired as a loud thud echoed through the room. The sound of leather slapping skin was heard, forcing me to wince at the sound. That should have been for me, why did Spencer say anything?

"Don't tell me what to do! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have to punish her!" The man said venomously. My thoughts must have been out loud, or he had to have been able to read minds, because the next thing I knew the fire roared to life and lapped at my whole body instead of just my stomach. Someone was screaming, a woman. It was obnoxious and I wanted to tell her she had nothing to scream about, that she wasn't the one being tortured. I would have been speaking to no one, but myself though. I was the one screaming and it wasn't until later when Spencer told me that I finally found out had been me. For now though I felt the leather come down on my skin time and time again. The man's maniacal laughter cutting through the screaming that still echoed on the walls. The man was insane, clearly lost in his own mind after years of watching and following one woman's life. My life. I had been the cause of this man's obsession and ultimately his insanity. Had I not remembered I was inside, I would have thought it had started raining, but the liquid that I felt running down my body was too warm to be rain. The brutality of the whipping I was receiving had lacerated my poor skin and had made my flesh a canvas for the blood that pumped from the wounds.

The man's body replaced the whip as he lay on top of my frame. Was this it? Was this where he took full control and raped me? The cuts seeped more blood with the added pressure pushing against my body. Would I bleed to death? His heavy breathing slithered like smoke across my body as he touched each wound that he had caused. Easily slipping his finger into the largest wound he ripped through my body like he was pulling apart chicken for dinner. My stomach revolted and simple logic pushed my head to the side and held it there as I lost what little I had in my stomach onto the floor. Didn't people pass out because of pain? Why wasn't my body allowing me that one comfort? He retracted his probing finger and slipped off me, his buckle catching the enlarged cut and ripping it even further.

"Now I'll have you with me forever." My voice exploded from my mouth in a cry that rivaled a babies screams when it was cutting teeth as he said that. A soft thud was heard as the door that had been opened, slammed behind him.

Whimpering, I quickly set on my wrists again, picking the lock before flipping onto my stomach and getting to my knees. Stopping for only a few short seconds to allow myself to vomit what I could. Using the bobby pin, I picked the last lock, freeing both of my arms. "You're free…" Spencer said happily as I crawled to the edge, facing down to where his voice was coming from. "You can escape and get help."

"No, I can't. If I pass out, I won't have anyone to go on without me." shakingly, I slowly got off the bed and crawled over to Spencer, feeling around a bit. "Are you tied with rope or handcuffed to the chair?" I asked softly, touching what I was assuming to be his leg. Shuffling forward, I trailed my hand down from his knee, caressing his calf, before reaching his ankle. It was a sturdy rope.

"My legs are tied up, while my wrists are handcuffed." Spencer informed me. I nodded, quickly working with nimble fingers as I worked on the knot. It took me about twenty minutes, including all he stopping and listening I had to do. But soon I got his ankles free. "Just crawl a few feet to your left, Annabel…" he whispered softly. I did that, feeling around. "T-That's my chest." Stuttered the doctor, talking about my hands the brushed against his hard, but thin, chest. Swallowing, I glided them up to his broad shoulders before sliding them down to his wrists. Another twenty or so minutes passed before he was free. "Here, let me check on you." Spencer gently, and quietly, picked me up and sat me down on something hard. It felt like a desk of some sort.

Nudging my knees apart with his narrow hips, Spencer got between my legs and started prodding at my abdomen, chest, arms, and upper thighs, anywhere he had assaulted me with that damn whip. A hiss of pain left my pale lips from the careful prodding. Long, slender fingers brushed up the back of my neck, touching the tender area in the back, before going to the ties of the blindfold. "Damn, there's a lock on the back, and I'm not that sure that you can just pick it." Spencer stated. "I need to get you to a hospital."

"We need to get out of here. And fast." I stated quickly, Spencer helped me down on pudding legs. He let me go only for me to sway, his hands steadied me. "Spence, did he remove your tie?" I looked up, towards where his face should be. Shuffling of fabric was heard and soon a soft, silken, tie was placed into my hand. Without saying anything, I tied one of the ends around my left wrist, taking the other and tying it around his right wrist. "So we don't get separated." Lacing our fingers together, I allowed him to lead, shivering as the cold air brushed against my bare skin. The cold floor biting at my feet as I continued to follow after.

"Seems we're in an old, run-down, factory of some sort." observed Spencer. Footsteps were heard and he pulled me down a few hallways before pressing my back against the icy cement wall. "Shh…" I held in the scream of pain that had been about to pour from my mouth, just like my vomit had earlier.

Loud crashes and thumps were heard, bouncing off the icy walls. "Come out, come out wherever you are! I'm not going to let some scrawny, insignificant, pest steal _my_ woman!" I jumped slightly, hiding my face into Spencer's chest as I heard a steel pipe break through something. Warmth spread across my shoulder blades, feeling his arm hold me closer to him.

"We need to move quickly and quietly." he stated. I nodded my head, pulling away from his chest as we moved down the hall, the sounds of the man swinging his pipe at the wall echoing and bouncing off of them. "Careful, there are a few steps up ahead." Spencer warned me, helping me slowly get down them safely. I grabbed a hold of his hand, feeling some of the calluses as we continued forward.

•**Reid's Point of View•**

We kept wondering around, completely lost in the abandon factory. Straining my ears, I barely heard the man calling out for us. Taking an immediate right, there was a door. I opened it and quickly brought us both inside, closing the door behind us. A tug was felt on my right wrist, alerting me to Annabel rubbing her bare arms, where the wounds weren't bleeding. "You're cold." I stated, untying my wrist and removing my sweater vest. I held in the urge to palm my forehead and say _'Duh, Spence, how much blood has she lost?'_ "Here, wear this. It should help fight off the cold." With shaking hands, the pale woman quickly pulled on the soft blue piece of clothing, the hem falling to her mid-thighs.

"Is there a window somewhere?" she asked. "We need to find out where exactly we are, so we can get a message out to your team." The room we were in was completely bare, including no window. I dug into my pockets, pulling out my phone that the Unsub forgot to take away.

"Damn…" I cursed my luck, taking notice, as I turned it on, that it was about to die. I turned the cellular device off; shoving it back into my beige slacks pocket.

"What's wrong, Spencer?" Annabel asked, moving closer. From the tiny shivers that she tried to hide, I could tell that she was still cold. Her cheeks once rosy were pale and lifeless as the leather blindfold hid her icy blue orbs, making it almost impossible to read what she was thinking. Her hands ran up her arms, trying to start friction to warm her skin. "God, living in America seems to have affected my resilient to the cold…" She joked. "I'm from Finland; I shouldn't be this damn cold."

Swallowing, I looked down at her, knowing where my question was probably going to lead me. "I-Is there a-anything I can d-do to help?" I stuttered, becoming flustered. I felt soft full lips brushing against mine, drawing me down to her. Annabel sighed softly, bringing her slender arms around my shoulders. Tilting my head slightly, I got a better angle as our lips moved slowly together, my hand cradling the back of her slender neck; feeling the soft obsidian black curls brushing my fingertips. Placing a hand on her arm, I felt a little bit of her body heat returning. Her lips were like dilaudid, but even more sweet and addictive. "We need to stop." I said; my voice ragged and low as I pulled away. Annabel whimpered, looking almost sad as she nodded. Taking another look around the room, I noticed another door. I grabbed her hand and went for it, opening the heavy steel door to a stairway. "Be careful, there are steps up ahead." I said lowly, licking my lips.

Her fingers only tightened around my, and I took that as a sign to start moving forward. We went up and up, passing signs that labeled the floors 3rd, 4th, 5th, and finally 6th. Annabel leaned against my chest, panting heavily as I rested my back against the frozen door. Grabbing the handle, I twisted it, holding the door open with my foot as I picked up the tired young Finnish teacher who loosely wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Spencer, where are we?" she asked, her voice groggy and slurred, causing her accent to be more pronounce.

"We're on the roof. There should be stairs that leads from her all the way to the sidewalk." I felt Annabel nod slowly in understanding. By now, she was on the verge of passing out. Swallowing hard, I adjusted my hold on her so I could lift the front of the ruined sweater vest, seeing that some of the smaller lashes were crusted over while the larger ones still slowly oozed the red life liquid. Cursing, I allowed the fabric to fall back into place as I began my search, looking for the stairs that'll lead us to freedom. "Hold on, Annabel. We'll be free shortly." As I spoke, her already weak hold on my shoulders fell, her head going back and exposing the soft alabaster skin of her slender throat.

* * *

_**Just so you know, I had 1/4 of the next chapter already written, but my mother's laptop and/or my external hard drive decide to erase all that I've written. And because of this, and how much hard work I'm putting into these, I'm not going to upload the next chapter until I get 5 reviews. I normally don't do that, but seriously? Between re-watching every episode, looking up information/names, and loads of other things (including re-doing a full chapter that was just fine the way it was), I think 5 reviews for the next chapter won't be too bad.**_

_Also, thanks to my friend Star for correcting some of my spelling, grammar, and added to the Unsub scene._


End file.
